Barbara
Barbara (''バーバラ Bābara''), cuyo nombre completo es Barbara the Bat, es la mascota de la serie musical ''Daigassō! Band Brothers''. Ella aparece como uno de los posibles ayudantes en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Perfil thumb|left|Diseño del modo individual en donde se ve a Barbara con su guitarra.En el juego Daigassō! Band Brothers no hay personajes jugables; Barbara es más bien la mascota del juego, apareciendo en los menús y la tienda del juego. Ella es la encargada de recibir al jugador y enseñarle a tocar los instrumentos disponibles a la venta en la tienda GB Music, de la ciudad Waruwaru, para que luego se una a su banda. "GB" hace referencia a "Great Barbara", traducido al español como "Gran Barbara", mostrando quien es la que dirige el negocio, a pesar de que cuenta con la ayuda de su hermano menor Tingtin. Ella es un poco arrogante, lo que se demuestra en el nombre de la tienda y en su música propia, que lleva su nombre. Su estilo musical, forma de vestir y actuar representa su lado atrevido, impulsivo y eléctrico, además de una posible preferencia por el rock y el metal. A pesar de que sabe usar bien muchos instrumentos se nota su gusto por la guitarra eléctrica roja de la tienda. Barbara cumple un rol similar en la secuela, Daigassō! Band Brothers DX, conocida como Jam with the Band fuera de Japón y en Daigassõ! Band Brothers P, donde convierte al jugador en una estrella de Vocaloid. Barbara también aparece en el juego Nintendo DS: Magia en acción como la dueña de una tienda mágica y en el juego '' English Training: Have Fun Improving Your Skills!'' donde dice frases para que el jugador escriba. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Barbara aparece en Super Smash Bros. Brawl como una ayudante desbloqueable, así como un trofeo. Barbara es desbloqueada al conseguir 25 canciones secretas. Al ser invocada, toca su guitarra eléctrica provocando una onda eléctrica con cada nota tocada, siendo la última la que posee más potencia. Estos ataques tienen un estilo parecido al del Smash Final de Donkey Kong, Konga Beat. Barbara SSBB.png|Barbara tocando su guitarra en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Barbara :Regenta la tienda de música GB Music en Waruwaru Town: su nombre completo es Barbara the Bat. Dirige al jugador con arrogancia inaudita: le aprieta las clavijas de lo lindo pero se muestra indulgente consigo misma. Su hermano menor se llama Tingtin the Bat. A todo esto, el "GB" de su tienda proviene de "Great Barbara", no de "Game Boy." :*''NDS: Daigasso! Band Brothers'' (Solo Japón) :*''NDS: Nintendo DS Magia en acción'' Inglés :Barbara :The manager of the music store GB Music in Waruwaru Town--her real name is Barbara the Bat. She leads the player through the game, showing her arrogant attitude as she cracks the whip at others but pampers herself. Her little brother's name is Tingtin the Bat. By the way, the "GB" in the name of her store stands for "Great Barbara," NOT "Game Boy." :*''NDS: Daigasso! Band Brothers'' (Japan Only) :*''NDS: Master of Illusion'' En Super Smash Bros. 4 En esta entrega solo aparece como un trofeo, en la versión de 3DS. Hay también una peluca basada en el cabello de Barbara como parte de la indumentaria para los Mii. Descripción del trofeo Versión americana right|90px :Barbara :Como encargada de unos cochambrosos locales de ensayo, Barbara siempre busca a gente que quiera unirse a un grupo. Hasta te enseñará a tocar, se lo pidas o no. ¡Ya se lo agradecerás más tarde! Su tema musical oculto expresa muy bien la complejidad de su alma. Curiosidades *Si Barbara es convocada cuando la velocidad del juego se encuentra en 1.5x, ella desaparecerá antes que su música termine por completo. Véase también Categoría:Universo Daigassō! Band Brothers Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. Brawl